Saiki K:Baby Troubles
by Ally265
Summary: Saiki kusou always been a kid wanting to be average but it seems like he is a magnet to the werid and strange. What can you do when you are a psychic. mpreg BXB
1. On No

Chapter 1: Baby Troubles

Chapter Text

Saiki kusou always been a kid wanting to be average but it seems like he is a magnet to the werid and strange. What can you do when you are a psychic.

Saving the world and people is all in job description sadly for Saiki there's one thing that got left out .

Saiki Kusou can get pregnant and how does he know this well he is currently Pregnant with his friends baby.

Saiki Pov

Thank you narrator but I will take it from here. It all started after the cultural festival. Our group was going to a restaurant for an after festival whatever they were celebrating. I of course didn't want to attend but two persistent friends of mine dragged me along.

"Saiki come on get loose a live a little" Kaidou said coming over towards me. 'maybe I can get Saiki to dance with me' Kaidou thought loud and clear. It's not that I don't like Kaidou it's more of a don't want to be bothered with a relationship. I looked at Kaidou blankly as usual and nodded. It couldn't hurt to indulge in Kaidou's want. Later on I know I was very wrong.

After a few minutes of dancing I could hear the thoughts of an anger Teruhashi. 'how dare that little brat dance with Saiki , no way he could actually like him over me, I'm the perfect girl.' she thought. I don't understand why she likes is because I don't like her back. Oh no she is coming this way.

"Saiki would you mind having a dance with me" she asked all innocent like. My immediate answer would be no but to say no would anger her fans and I'm not in the mood to go into hiding. As I was about to answer Kaidou intervine ."Teruhashi ,Saiki is dancing with me so he can't dance with you" Kaidou said confidently but his thoughts say otherwise. 'how could I do this' was one of many. Teruhashi looked at him then pulled a fake crying face . "Why are you so mean to me Kaidou " she said and the crowd erupted in angry protest as they all started to run both of us out the restaurant.

After that chase we ended staying at Kaidou's place until the heat dies down. I know I could of just teleported but didn't want to leave Kaidou to be killed.

"So Saiki want some of this" he said holding up a bottle of alcohol.

'Why do you have that'

"Well since we got run out party I swiped it before we exited the building " Kaidou said and opened the bottle. I was curious to how Alcohol would react to me so I drank along with Kaidou.

I'm not going to go into detail because that's a little too much for now. I will have to say alcohol and I do not mix together well and neither it is with Kaidou.

When I wake up later in the night I felt fine as usual except for a stinging pain in my back. As I assess my surroundings I realized I'm in Kaidou's room. I must of slept over that night. I took of the sheet to reveal I'm totally naked. I glance over to the other side of the bed to see Kaidou sleeping. Well this is gonna be awkward. I quickly put on my clothes and writes a note. Better leave before his family arrives or he wakes up. When I finished I teleported home. Having sex with Kaidou isn't a bad thing. What the worse that can happen.

The worse happened.

It was a month later since the incident. Kaidou has been acting strange around me since. His thoughts are comprised of me mostly. I have been feeling strange as well. Stranger than usual. There has been werid fluxes with my powers. They seemed to be weaker and changing . Nausea has been occurrence and I have been sore around my torso. I have never been sick before so it is quite strange and Ishould get it checked out but I can't go to a doctor it they might send me to a lab. There is my brother but I don't want anything to do with him but he may be the only help I will ever get.

"Well dear brother it seems here I'm gonna be an uncle soon" Kusuke said with his normal smile. What is he talking about I can't have a kid. "You may be wondering how is this possible well seems here you have reproductive organs, and right there is something living in there" he said pointing to the image. This cannot be happening. "My dear Kusou better start knitting because it seems due to your abilities the baby will be coming in about half the normal time so I would say in another four months you will have little baby"

Out of all the things that happens to me. Why must the universe choose to give me a baby.

A baby by Kaidou.

Sometimes its bad to be a psychic.


	2. AN

So people have been confused of how could Saiki and the other guys are pregnant and know one is freaking out.

Let's begin

Only 48% of the male population can get pregnant and that's how it has been for.the past century. Male pregnancy varies from person to person. Some have menstrual cycles while other don't. Some may have birth canals and some don't . All in all they can get pregnant .

A male pregnancy lasts for 9 months like a normal one but for Saiki's case his one last for about 4 months due to his abilities.

Children know that they are carriers (that's what they are called) from birth . Some parents if they have the money can change this however this is not always successful.

I hope this clears up everything .


	3. Baby Daddy

Summary:

Kaidou you sneaky little adorable boy.

Oh great PE the one class I hate even more so due to my recent condition. On a normal I can keep an average speed with no problem but now I'm struggling even to keep up with Kaidou.

Well shocker that it is Kaidou's fault in all this .

Hairo as always motivating us as ever. It's not that he is bad it's just gets annoying at times.

"Saiki what's with this pace today you can do it , I'm sure it's just a slump," Hairo chanted.

Well if I did run faster I might go too fast and circle the Earth taking us back a day or two. Hairo soon lost attention towards me and went to other students. I glance down at my belly a sighed . Why do these things happen to me.

I look up to see Kaidou trying to get ahead of me. He was huffing and puffing not making much progress.

'If i at least win him , he will sure to develop feelings for me,' he voiced loud pushing himself.

It's nice that he is willing to maybe suffer a heart attack for my attention maybe I should cut him some slack. I slowed down allowing Kaidou to pass. Never seen Kaidou happier in his life.

As I change in the locker room I notice the small mound under my shirt. It was small but firm. It is kinda fascinating to have a life in you. I was too preoccupied cupping the little bump to notice Kaidou entering the locker room for his shoes to see Saiki in this position.

"Saiki?"

"Shit"


	4. Locker Room Find

Summary:

Kaidou being a baby daddy is cute

"Saiki are you okay you seem to put on a little wait there" he says looking at Saiki's weight.

He didn't seem to guess it. Well obviously pregnant men aren't normal. Then again what do I know of normal.

Suddenly the big doof of Nendou came in. "Hey guys I was wondering were you two went" he said and then looked at Saiki. "Ha look at that Saiki got fat" he said.

What was I worrying about they are both to small minded.

"You aren't pregnant or are you " Nendou said.

How the hell did he find out.

"Oh Nendou my half ape friend boys don't get pregnant idiot." Kaidou said. Oh if you just knew .

"Well anyway I'm going for ramen at this new place you guys coming."

And just like that we are sitting at this restaurant with bowels of ramen. To be honest this ramen was pretty good. A waiter came up to us with a fortune cookie for each of us. We take them.

I opened mine and read my fortune.

''true love is near'

I look up to see Kaidou blushing madly at his fortune. I use my x-ray vision and looked at the writing.

'true love holds more love for you'

Werid.

'Maybe Saiki has a present for me' Kaidou thought.

As I laid in bed about to go sleep after a stressful day . I feel my phone vibrate. I look down at the message .

BlackWing: Saiki i have something to confess

Coffejelly:I do too

Blackwing: well I like you like alot like love

Blackwing: so sorry shouldnt of

Blackwing: it's okay if you don't want to talk to me again

Coffejelly:I like you too

Blackwing: For real

Coffejelly:yes

Blackwing: that means you will date me

Coffejelly:depends on how you react to what I about to say

Blackwing:what is it

CoffeeJelly: I'm pregnant

CoffeeJelly: you are going to be a dad.


	5. The Truth

Summary:

Kinda shirt and mostly texting

Saiki wait anxiously for the response. About 10 minutes past before he answered back.

Blackwing: I'm so sorry DarkReunion came in a started fighting me.

he fainted

Coffejelly: it is okay

Blackwing: are you sure you are pregnant because you are a you know boy

Saiki looks down at the slight mound on his belly and angled the phone and took a picture of it along with a ultrasound picture. He sends them to Kaidou

Blackwing: oh my god

Blackwing: that's real, your Pregnant

Blackwing:and I'm going to be a dad

Coffejelly:yes

Blackwing: my mom is going to kill me

Coffejelly:I'll protect you

Blackwing: there is no force strong enough to stop the fiery wrath of my mom.

Coffejelly: I see

Blackwing: can we like meet up somewhere tomorrow before class.

Coffejelly:I can

Blackwing: so it's a date

Blackwing: well not date date like a date like you know date

Coffejelly: I will see you there.

Saiki waited in the park sitting on a bench . He sees Kaidou running up to him.

"Saiki sorry too keep you waiting" he says breathless.

'its okay Kaidou' Saiki spoke to him telepathically.

"So your really going to have a baby". Kaidou spoke looking at Saiki's shirt.

Saiki picked up his shirt and reveled the slight mound under his shirt. Kaidou reaches out to touch it but hesitates before doing so. Saiki gave a nod and Kaidou began touching his belly with smile on his face

'maybe being a dad won't be bad' Kaidou thought.

'you will be a great dad' Saiki said and Kaidoufroze.

"Did you speak to me in my head" Kaidou said looking up in shock

Saiki nods 'i am a psychic'

Kaidou fainted like a danse in distress


	6. 2nd Month

Summary:

Another month passes and Saiki gets bigger

It's been a month since I revealed to Kaidou I am pregnant and a psychic.

As I got ready for the day I notice my pants wouldn't button no matter how hard I tried. I gave a deep sigh. Well that is one affect of this pregnacy besides the increase in appetite and the worse of all.

I can't eat Coffejelly anymore.

It will be hard but all for you baby.

As I finally find a pair of pants to wear I exit out to school. People have began staring and think loudly about me weight. It's kinda distracting. Least I have Kaidou . But Kaidou has become bit of a mother hen.

"Chew your food more"

"Where.extra layers"

"No Saiki I will do your homework"

"I can carry your bag"

And the list goes on and on. It's not that u don't love the things he do it is just aggravating for him to do it so much.

"Hey Saiki " Kaidou said running up to me with a bag.

"I got you something." He says breathless. I wonder if it is new pants. Kaidou opens and reveals a tracking device.

"I thought you would need it for me to keep you safe" Kaidou said. "I can't dream of something happening to you"

I can't decide if I should be happy or offended. As Kaidou rambled on a tuned him out as they began walking to school.

As we enter the classroom I see Teruhashi looking at me. 'maybe if I suggest for him to loose weight he will do it's she thought. ' and he will take it a step further and get really in shape'

Teruhashi thought may seem innocent but if she tells him that he will be expected by all students, mostly the male, to do so to not be risked getting in some fight with her followers.

Just as she came closer I pulled Kaidou in and kissed him deeply. That sight froze him in place. There was a chilling silence. Teruhashi broke the silence with a cry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay, you broke my heart" she cried . Just by her thoughts you could tell she was faking the cry. 'thats what you get for breaking my heart'

The men grumbled angrily at me shouting words like '''faggot" and "assfucker" as to name a few.

"No stop this you Saiki did not do anything so step away from him" Kaidou defended me. A quick blow made by some guy hit Kaidou knocking him to the ground. At that moment I saw red ready to turn that guys guy's inside out but some interrupted.

"I cant believe you guys " Hairo said causing the whole classroom to be silent. "What is it to treat them this way for what being gay"

"There gayness has cause Teruhashi to cry" one ignorant male said and the others yelled in agreement.

"Well then are you prepared to take on me" Hairo said "I'm gay as well"

There were gasps and wide eyes. Murmurs errupted through the crowd.

The teacher entered to the scene. "What is this , why's everyone out thier seats." The teacher said. "who did this, everyone in the hall, Saiki take Kaidou to the nurses office"

It was not much but some swelling and was easily treated. As we the nurses office Hairo was there.

"I thought you guys would like the know that those guys got suspended" Hairo said "You guys are really together" he asked

'Yes we are' I replied, 'are you really gay'

"Yes I am" Hairo said "um Saiki how did you and confessed to each other"

'we just told each other how we felt' I said and Kaidou spoke up. "Do you like someone Hairo" Kaidou asked

"Well yes actually ,don't tell anyone this but " Hairo looks away "I like Nendou"

There was a period of silence before Kaidou shouted out.

"NENDOU OUR NENDOU"

Hairo nods looking down . I ellbowed Kaidou and looked at Hairo. 'So you really like him, you seem open but you never try to talk to him.'

"Well it's more of I don't know how to ask him out I'm not that good at flirting either"

'We can help you out'


	7. Dating the idiot

Summary:

Hairo prepares to date Nendou

Hairo has never felt nervous in his entire life. He has don't almost every sporting event in the school.and has shown his bum multiple occasions yet this makes him feel, scared.

Hairo at lunch was with Kaidou ,Saiki and of course Nendou . Kaidou still doesn't understand how he likes Nendou. He isn't just an idiot he is a very careful person who really cares for his friends and he isn't bad looking just intimdating to some.

It seemed that Saiki and Kaidou and already started thier planby sitting at the end of the bench boxing Hairo and Nendou together in the corner.

Hairo had a light blush on his cheek as Nendou's body presses against his.

"Eh Nendou me and Saiki have to go do something we will be right back " Kaidou says as they both got up.

"Okay budies" Nendou says unaware of what they are trying to do.

Hairo sits awkwardly next to Nendou . Nedou didn't seem to pay attention towards him.

Hairo didn't know what to do , maybe he could do what he saw some students do on dates.

Hairo took his hand placed it on Nendou's leg. Hairo rubs up and down his thigh. Hairo continued but Nendou didn't give much a reaction. Hairo pulled his hand away but it was grabbed by Nendou.

Nendou hand wasn't hard and gorrila like it was more soft and caring.

"Why you stop" he questioned . "Can you do that again but high up"

Hairo looked wide eyed. When did Nendou voice made him feel this way.

Hairo places his hand back on Nendou's thigh rubbing it up until he was basically rubbing is crotch. Nendou was very hard and big.

'my rival has beaten me in that department as well' Hairo thinks ' wonder if it would fit'

Hairo snaps out his thoughts when he felt and hand goes to bum.

"Nendou , let's take this to the bathroom" Hairo said and Nendou grabbed his hand taking him into the bathroom.

Nendou pushed Hairo up against the wall and kissed him deeply as his other hand pulls off his pants.

Hairo is stunned as the voice in the back of his head has said. 'your rival has beaten you' but it was more to how good Nendou is.

Nendou hand soon went and dropped his pants. He took his fingers and brought them to his mouth.

"No way I can do without it" Hairo said and turned around. 'Fuck I cant belive i said that, he will never want me now'

"Well okay dude if that's what you want" Nendou said and insert two fingers into him with some trouble but he succeeded. Hairo would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt. Nendou was gentle though as he streches Hairo out enough . As Nendou was about to thrust in him Hairo shouts. "Wait! Nendou use this" he said throwing him a small hand bag sized lotion.

'it is admitting defeat but I don't want my bum to be ripped up.'

Nendou looks at and uses it. When he finished he thrusts slowly into him. Hairo grips the wall imand biting his tongue from yelling.

As Nendou was about to start thrusting the bathroom door opened.

"Hey guys you two in-" Kaidou was cut off by the sight. The look ok Nendou's face made Kaidou pale and back out quickly.

Later after that happened Nendou was carrying Hairo home to his protest to being carried. Hairo swears he can walk but every step he takes his legs give out. As they reached Hairo's house Nendou placed him down.

"Thank you, I had fun" Hairo says.

"Yeah it was fun to hang with my boyfriend buddy" he says and Hairo eyes widened and then he smiled.

Before he could say something to men come out the door.

"Oh my god my baby has a boyfriend" the taller one said clinging to Hairo.

"When were we going to meet him Hairo" the shorter one said "pretty tall and scary in the face "

" Oh these your folks dude they look awesome." Nendou said.

"Oh my name is Rei and this is my husband Ida" the taller on said .

"Nendou's my name"

"You have to come for dinner sometime we will love to get to know the man that got my son out the closet" Ida said

"Dad why!" He said felling utterly embarrassed. "Aw my little Harifox embarrassed Ida get the camera" Rei said and Hairo turned deep red.

"HariFox?" Nendou said "I like it"

"He has that nickname from since forever" Rei said .

"Well I have to go" Nedou says

"Bye come again soon"

"Now Hairo now that you have a boyfriend we think it's time tell you about safe sex" Rei said sitting next to him.

"I think I understand use condoms and stuff like that" Hairo said

"And also we should put you on birth control for the time being " Ida said.

Hairo's parents stood up and started up the stairs . Ida stopped and told Hairo,

"I picked up some pads for you to wear for the race there on your bed" he says before going back up stairs.

"Thanks Dad"


	8. Scan

As my second month come to a close Kaidou has grown even more productive as this bump has grown pretty noticably. Kaidou has been taking advantage of that by touching it all the time. He is lucky I love him.

When told my parents that I was pregnant they were surprised to say the least. In the end they accepted it and now are in a baby fever.

Another day at school. I have been receiving a lot of unwanted attention. Usually I'm not bothered by others thoughts but I have to admit thier words sting as they make fun of my weight.

I entered the classroom to have all eyes on me. I took my normal seat in class. My likability metre is lower than usual now. I can see why since that incident with Teruhashi . As I gazed around I spot Nendou and Hairo chatting over by Hairo's desk. It's nice to see them together and it keeps Nendou busy.

I was broken from my thoughts when Kaidou came through the door panting. Judging by his disheveled clothes and bags under his eyes I could tell he had a rough night.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't walk you to school today" Kaidou said frantically searching me for injuries. "Good you aren't hurt" he said with a breath of realif.

'Kaidou I am not a child , I wouldn't get hurt by walking to school by my self' I told him and he rubbed his shoulder looking embrassed.

"Sorry I'm just nervous that's all, of you and you know what" he said looking down at my belly.

' it is okay Kaidou I understand that you worry but there is no need for that' I said giving Kaidou a small but reassuring smile.

Kaidou gives a breath of realif. I took this chance to ask him. 'why were you late today.'

"Well I got jumped by some members of Dark Reunion and had to battle them to retrieve some documents they stole" he said giving a smile. ' Saiki will think I'm a child if I told him I had a bad dream'

' Shun, you know I can read minds' I said an mischievous smile on my face and Kaidou turned a deep shade of red. ''now what was the dream about'

" Well uhit was about you going into labor and well having like a lot of babies and I can't take care of 24 kids it is too much I'm sorry I'm such a wimp" he said putting his face down on the desk.

I rest a hand on Kaidou's head 'it is okay , the chances if that happening are small so I wouldn't worry about it' I said ' we are going to prove that's not the case with the ultrasound after school'

"Waaah i can come" Kaidou said putting his head up.

'you are the father'.

Before Kaidou could respond the teacher entered and started class.

After school I teleported Kaidou and I to my brothers lab.

"Kusuo your right on time" Kusuke said "and you must be the father , I thought my brother would have better taste but love is love " he said and Kaidou didn't know how to respond to that.

I laid on the examination table eyeing my brother . "Oh calm down I just wanted to know the guy who beat me" he said getting the equipment ready.

"What does he mean by beat him" Kaidou said. 'ignore him' I replied as Kusuke placed the cold jelly on my bump.

He waved the wand around before a strong heart beat filled the room. Sometimes it feels too good to be true . To know I have a baby in me.

"Hmm why this is a surprise" Kusuke said and I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong is sonething wrong with the baby" Kaidou asked.

"Not at all they are perfectly healthy" Kuske said turning on the monitor.

"They!?"

The monitor showed a black and white picture and showed the outline if two heads and two sets if feet.

"Why congratulations brother you are having twins"

Kaidou fainted.

"I understand what you are thinking I am not joking you are having a boy and a girl isn't that nice"

'oh wow'


	9. Trouble with a capital T

An angry Teruhashi isn't a good one. She couldn't believe that Saiki would choose Kaidou over her the perfect girl in every shape and form. Well Saiki has another thing coming. I always get what I want. I just need some how would you say finacial assistances since my brother would refuse if it involves Saiki.

"Metori it seems like I have a proposal for you" I said sitting in a cafe next to him. .

"Teruhashi, I was surprised to get your message what might this proposal be" Metori said with his arms crossed.

"I need you to frame Kaidou of cheating on Saiki." I said. It was simple enough plan. Kaidou cheats on Saiki, they break up.and I being the perfect girl I am comfort him and I will finally make Saiki say "oh wow".

Metori though for awhile before saying "well Teruhashi your offer sounds tempting but what do I get out of this".

"You get a broken hearted Kaidou free for you to do whatever you want with"

"I will have to refuse that offer" Metori said "I personally have no interest in breaking them up"

"Oh yeah, will this.make you say otherwise" I said placing a couple photos on the table.

Metori face flushed and turned a bright red "how did you get those" he asked looking up in horror.

"Oh these picture of you and a certain purple haired boy having some fun behind the school." I said twirling the picture around. "Let's say a little bird got them for me". I stared into his eyes and smiled. "Now let's make this simple , you do as I say or these pictures of you banging a riftraft like Aren goes all over social media"

I could see the fear in his eyes as he bite his lip. "You are a cruel mistress Teruhashi"

"Then it is a deal then pleasure doing business then Metori"

Metori did not make eye contact with her. "People will find out how much of a wench you are"

"Why you may be mistaken as I am the perfect girl" I said getting up.

"And I always get what I want."


	10. An angry ex gangster

Summary:

Kuboyasu does not like people threating his boyfriend even if that person is Teruhashi.

Metori wasn't one to enjoy being threaten. He did try getting his body guards to disose of that fowl blue haired girl but they are all idiots and all quit than do that. In the end he could just tell my father but that would be too easy for her he wants her to remember her place.

"Kuboyasu!" He said going up to his purpled hair boyfriend who was waiting for him on his motercycle he got since he got his license.

Kuboyasu had small smile on his lips seeing him but it soon faded. He looked flustered. Which means something is terribly wrong with him. Metori would never leave himself look so flustered and without his body guards.

"Metori what is wrong" Kuboyasu said pushing up his glasses that has fallen down slightly.

"Teruhashi thinks she could bribe into hurting your friends even though I don't care for them that much but they mean something to you" Metori said fixing his hair back perfectly.

Kuboyasu could feel his inner delinquent bubbling underneath but he stood calm. "What did she wanted you to do"

"Well she wanted me to stage Kaidou cheating on Saiki so she could have Saiki for herself, she is really crazy when I think about it." Metori explained.

Kuboyasu went quiet. He wanted no more than to hurt Teruhashi but he wasn't that person anymore. "What's the plan then "

Metori smiled mischievously.

Teruhashi was feeling pretty good about herself. Metori had just text her that he had the scene all set up. When she was almost at the place the sound of bikes we're heard. Motercycles surrounded her. This is definitely Metori's doing . They should of stop by now if they saw the perfect girl they were going to intimidate.

The fact is they can't see her. The helmets, complimentary of Metori, blocked out Teruhashi aura glow and her face.

Suddenly one of the more brually biker sweeped up Teruhashi and drove down the most busiest streets. They were sure alot of pictures being taken and posted all over media of Teruhashi the perfect girl hanging out with brully delinquents.

From a dark Metori and Kuboyasu watched. "Do you feel better now" Kuboyasu asked him and the silver haired boy sighed

"could be better" he retourted.

Kuboyasu pulled Metori in for a kiss. When they broke apart Kuboyasu held him close. "Better now"

"It shall suffice"

"Hey Kusou don't you have a feeling something was supposed to happen today" Kaidou said sitting next to Saiki with a bowl of popcorn.

Saiki shrugged and shook his head. 'not at all' he said taking the bowl of popcorn from Kaidou and resting it in his bump. The bowl suddenly moved a bit.

"Did you do that " he asked and Saiki shoked his head.

'Babies kicked' Saiki said rubbing the spot.

"Woah " Kaidou placed his hand on the spot and the baby kicked harshly at his hand. Kaidou scooted away with the popcorn.

'good baby'

"Who side are you on!"

'my one'

Kaidou pouted and ate the popcorn.

'Your father is such a baby'

"HEY!"


	11. Finding out

Aiura Mikoto knew something was definitely up with Saiki. She could just feel it in the air. Reita hasn't been much help in finding out what is going one either. But there is nothing this fortune teller can't find.

''Saiki we need to talk" Airura said bursting in the classroom bounding up to the pink haired male. Saiki gave an expressionless look.

'what is it.now Aiura' he asked . He knew that she had a hunch of what was going on. Not like he didn't mind her knowing but wanted to see if her powers can deduce it.

"Your aura has gotten bigger and I have notice it has must have tripled or something and when I try looking in your future my.ball breaks or something happens" Airua said

Saiki watched her and raised his eyebrow ' do you have an answer to this ' he said.

"Are you Saiki , if my methods are correct ,which they always are, Pregnant" she said "and I better be made a godparent if you know what's good"

Saiki froze. He did not think she would be so blunt about it but luckily no one was around to heard it. So he thought.

"May I ask you to repeat I think I miss heard what you just said" Metori said coming from behind Aiura.

' well if it is true what it is to you' Saiki replied and Metori just smirked. "Nothing at all just congradulations are in order"

"Congradulations for what" Kuboyasu said walking up to them. "Oh didn't you hear Saiki is having a baby" Metori said and Kuboyasu eyes widened.

"Really why didn't you tell us " Kuboyasu asked.

"Tell us what " Nendou said . "Saiki's Pregnant" Aiura' filled him in.

"Nice going pal. My best buddy gonna be a mommy" Nendou said petting his shoulder.

"What is going on here " Kaidou asked approaching them. "Didn't you know Saiki here is pregnant" Nendou said and Kaidou paled.

"What wrong with Kaidou" Kuboyasu asked and Saiki sighs bringing attention to him. 'Kaidou is the father'

A huge up roar broke mixed with congradulations and threats. In the end Nendou broke to ask a question

"Has anyone seen Hairo"

Hairo clutches the toilet bowl in the boys bathroom. He would hate to have someone look at him like this. His stomach still chruned uneasily as he rubbed it. It wasn't as hard with muscle as before but slightly softer . Hairo sighs . Whatever bug he cought he hoped it will go away soon.


	12. Fire

Summary:

Fire is a dangerous thing

Chapter Text

Saiki was now in the middle of his third month of his pregnacy and he was pretty huge. There was no hiding the bump he has gained so he has began taking class online. His powers has been all over the place not even his controlling device can help. It also puts a toll on his body to use them.

On another note Kaidou has been hanging around more along with the others except for Hairo who has been feeling sick for awhile and doesn't want to risk infecting him even though he is immuned . He has to look into that.

Sometimes Saiki enjoyed having the babies in him but with the constant back ache and werid cravings it kinda is a trouble. Kaidou does massages his back for him and sometimes sleepover at his place to help with his strange cravings.

His parents seem to be very excited for the babies as they have been going shopping for baby clothes since he told them. They already have a room for them and furniture so I can say they are all set for when they come.

Saiki was sitting on his bed eating some cake Kaidou bought him earlier when a vision hit him. It was a smiled filled house and a young boy scream. He snapped out of it . They are usually clear but now they are blurry and he couldn't see the house or the person.

Saiki got up ,with some trouble , and walked downstairs . His parents weren't home it seemed. He had to find out what that vision ment.

"KUSUO" Kaidou said jumping from behind the couch suddenly. "Oh sorry to scare you" Kaidou said embrassed seeing Saiki's expression.

' it is okay it was not your fault' he said rubbing his eyes.

"Oh what is wrong" Kaidou asks with worry in his voice.

' just a werid vision' he said before smelling something. ' do you smell smoke'

Kaidou and Saiki go outside to see a house on fire. Not just any house, Yuuta's house. There were people outside surrounding it and the fire fighters weren't there yet. The fire was spreading fast. The fire truck will not make it in time.

Saiki was faced in a wall. He can't stop the fire he might cause it to get worse. He can't go into the fire without risking his babies well being. He can't do anything.

Yuuta's familiar scream is heard from inside the burning house. Saiki didn't even see Kaidou move until he was pushing pass people an running into the burning building. Saiki has never felt this feeling before. It hurt and caused his heart to ache. Was this worry?

It was not long before Kaidou reemerged coverd in ask with a crying ash covered Yuuta. Kaidou got Yuuta to an ambulance that has arrived . Suddenly the house collapsed completely as the fire fighters finally came.

Saiki ran over to Kaidou who was being checked over by paramedics.

'What we're you thinking Shun' Saiki said 'you could of died'

Kaidou gave a weak smile "where there is some in need of saving Jet Black Wing is there"

Saiki let out a sigh and looked over at the crying boy with an oxygen mask on. He lost his mother in the fire. It is really hard on him.

Saiki gave Kaidou and quick kiss on the cheek before heading to Yuuta. Yuuta's cries turned into sniffles as he came. "Cyborg Cider man number 2 you came" Yuuta said looking at him with glassy eyes.

'yes I did' he said and Yuuta threw his arms around Saiki crying into him and all Saiki could do was pet his head softly and place a kiss on the crying boys forehead.

'it is going to be okay kid.' he said

'I am here'


	13. The Beast

Summary:

To face a beast is one thing

But to tell a beast that you got someone Pregnant

Is a whole new level of hell

It has been a week since the fire incident and things have gotten better and normal as it ever was. My parents decided to adopt Yuuta since he had no living family. Even though he is now my brother he treats me more as a mom than a brother. He doesn't want to be left alone without me , including sleeping, he follows me around and he likes to play with my bump. He is like another Kaidou just less obnoxious behavior.

Today I am preparing to meet Kaidou's mother which he finally, after weeks of protest, decided to tell her. I am surprised he kept that secret from his mother and siblings for such a long time. Well he did keep that he had siblings also so he can keep a secret.

I stood in front my closet in disarray . Nothing and I repeat noting can fit me. Even the new clothes my mom got last month that was way too big on me can fit. I guess that's the trouble with twins. I can't go meet his mother in a T-shirt and sweatpants plus it is starting to get cold so can't wear that out. I slumped back on my bed and sighed in frustration. An idea came to me. I didn't like it but he guess he has no other choice.

I picked up the phone and called Hairo. It took a few rings before he answered.

"Hey Saiki sorry to keep you ringing just finished a runrsince I have started feeling better" Hairo said sounding not tired at all.

'Hello Hairo, would you mind if I could borrow some of Nendou's clothing like a button up shirt and pants I am in a real need of it'

"I will give you something better, I could pick up some clothes for you, and don't even speak of paying me back take it as a gift" Hairo said. You practically feel him smiling through the phone.

'thank you Hairo'

"Don't worry I will have them in a flash" Hairo said and with that he hung up.

You may be wondering why I didn't ask Kaidou . You see it would of caused more trouble than good. Kaidou doesn't know that I know that he has a job. He is working to save money up for a house or more of an apartment for us to live in. A job, cram school and regular school he has a lot on his plate so there is no need for me to add to it.

Sure enough Hairo arrived with a bag of dress clothes that could fit me. I put them on just in time for Kaidou to arrive to take us to his house. I have been here before so it wasn't a new environment. Kaidou opened the door and took my coat trying to be a gentleman.

"Mom I'm back" Kaidou said leading me to the living room. Kaidou's mom stuck her head out about to greet us before she froze. I could tell that her eyes was focused at my midsection. It felt kinda werid . She soon snapped out of her gaze before going back to the kitchen . I can believe in shock.

"Well now Saiki , it is uh pleasure for you to have you here" she said giving a weak forced smile. Kaidou's siblings eyes were focused at me and my midsection from since dinner started.

"Well um Saiki is can see you are pregnant I can presume" She said . ' i sure as hell hope that child is not Kaidou's I will not have my son become a drop out because of this whole' her thoughts rang angrily.

I believe it was something in the food, not mood swings, but I felt my self tear up slightly looking down at my plate. Whatever that in this.food, and not mood swings, has bad timing.

"Well I can't believe such a bright kid like you would go out and do something so reckless to result in this" she said her thoughts raging in her head.

"Well mom the thing is,the reason this happened to him is my fault" Kaidou said and you could hear his mother's shreaks from the inside.

"I CANT BELIVE THAT LITTLE WHORE GOT YOU THINKING HIS BASTARD KID IS YOURS"she exploded catching everyone off guard. She turned to me. "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY THINK OF PINNING YOUR BASTARD ON MY PRECIOUS SHUN, HE HAS HIS FULL LIFE AHEAD AND YOU WANT TO HOLD HIK BACK HERE BECAUSE YOU DONT WANT HIM EXEL"She spoke loudly. You could see the vein popping from her head.

Kaidou fist clenched and she stood up. "You shouldn't be the one to talk mom, leastI AMtaking responsibility for my CHILD. Kaidou said. I haven't heard him sound so confident before.

"You don't know a thing " She said . "Oh yes I do, I am not gonna act like my father and abandon his family I am going to take care of Kusou and or babies with all my heart and power"

"You don't know a thing about raising a family" she said "and I will not have you throw your well plan life away for this bitch"

"Then I will go" he said grabbing my hand helping me up before going out the house with my hand firm in his grasp. I could hear Kaidou's swirl of thoughts as he walked out on the street. They drowned out his mother's calls for him to come back.

We sat in my room with a cup of tea my mom made when we came home. It was silent besides the sounds of the sipping of tea.

Kaidou broke the silence. "I am sorry about tonight, I didn't think my mom would be like this" he said looking down.

' it is okay Shun, she is in shock and denial now, give her time' I replied.

"She said things that hurt you and caused you to cry"

'it was not that just something in the food . ' I said . Kaidou walked over to me a kneeled down on one knee.

"Kusuo I was going to ask you this after dinner and stuff in a better setting but" he reached in his pocket a reveled a silver wedding band. "What I'm trying to say, that I love you Kusuo and would you marry me"

I stared at him for a minute before a small smile appeared on my lips and I nodded 'yes I would like that very much' I said and Kaidou smiled and slipped the band on my finger. He wrapped his arms around me before kissing me. I could feel Kaidou's tears touch his face.

"I love you more than you could ever know Kusuo"

'love you too'


End file.
